A Dragon's Voice
by the hunt's guardian
Summary: Hiccup is picked on and bullied by almost everyone at school, he is ignored by his father. But at the cove he is the star and everyone loves him but what happens when the girl of his dreams discovers his secret and starts to love him back?
1. Hi I'm Hiccup

**I do not own HTTYD, sadly but it's true. And to those who notice my user name, ignore it. I do not make specific stories due to my name. If you've read stories under my other name, Trirazor, you would know. Considering I have a story in multiple other categories. However do not expect many Author Notes, I'm not that kind of guy to fill half the page with an author note. but when they do show up they will be either a warning, disclaimer or both. This will be the only long one in this story, so don't fret. And on to the story, Guardian out for now.**

**Hiccup P.O.V**

UGH! I thought as I woke up to my alarm clock blaring at my side. I hit the stop button and got up from my bed. Today was the first day of my Junior year of high school. The worst place in the existence of my life. Every day starts with my dad ignoring me, then I get bullied on the bus, at my locker, and in the hall by none other than Scott "Snotlout my personal bully. Then I get to my first class which is by far one of my favorite classes, math. For one it's easy and it's funny to see Scott struggle with the problems. Then it's off to music which I could excel in if it weren't for me being extremely shy and when put on the spot I tend to stumble. Then it's art which I am always the teachers favorite. Then I go to lunch and have my session of beating behind the dumpsters, then to English, History, and finally Science.

Any way I got up and got dressed and went down stairs and into the kitchen where I would make myself breakfast then go to school. As usual my dad didn't even notice me, so I just ate breakfast, grabbed my bag and started my trek to the bus stop. The bus came after a few minutes and I got on. Not even ten seconds after I start walking down the aisle, I'm tripped by my best friend in the world, _Scott. _I growled but just got up and took an empty seat. There was one last stop after mine, and the person who got on was my childhood crush, Astrid Hofferson. The one thing that keeps me going with her beauty and personality. But she would never notice me, but what makes it worse is that she is dating Scott, he doesn't deserve her. He doesn't treat her with even half the respect she deserves. If I had the courage I would take her from Snot and give her all the respect she deserves. But she doesn't join in with the laughing when he is made fun of.

She sat by Scott, and I growled silently. Any way the rest of the day went by exactly like I thought it woul be like, but in the end I get to do the thing I love to do most. You see I go down to Gobber's Cove, which is just a hangout spot for after school. There is a bar but that's only for the adults for 21 and over. Anyway, I'm the main attraction, I'm called the Nightfury and I perform my guitar and dance. However my dad, the mayor of our small town of Berk, does not of this and just thinks I work as a bus boy or something. But I do perform under secrecy, even to the public as I would gain to much attention from the media.

Anyway I rode my bike to the cove and went to the back door and knocked. Gobber opened and said, "Good you're here. That crowd is getting restless. Better get ready." I nodded and walked in. I sighed and went to the dressing room, I put on a black hoody with ear like flaps on the hood and a small pair of wings on the back. I put on black skinny jeans that were fitting but not enough to restrict my movements. I came out of the room and told Gobber I was ready and then I climbed to the catwalk where I would enter the stage being lowered inside an egg like pod that bursts open and scatter the pieces over the stage that was shaped to look like a giant dragon's mouth about to bite. The cool part is that the jaw could open and close. So I got in the pod and told Gobber I was ready. I was then lowered onto the stage.

**Astrid's P.O.V**

When Rachel "Ruffnut" Thorston said that she got us tickets to see Night fury with our friends Frank "Fishlegs" Ingerman, Ted "Tuffnut" Thorston, Scott "Snotlout" Jorgenson. Anyway I'm Scott's girlfriend, it's not like I love him, he just kept asking and asking till it got to the point of not even being able to stand it. So I reluctantly said yes, I haven't broken up with him yet because if I did he would start asking me again so I'm dating him until I find my true boyfriend, who would treat me with respect and not date me just for my looks. But sadly i haven't found him yet, but i have a feeling i will soon. Anyway we were heading towards the cove as we speak. When we got there we showed the guard the tickets and he let us in. If we hadn't bought them a week in advance we would be waiting in the line for a while.

So we got inside, found a table, ordered food and sat in our chairs that are designed to look like slabs of had just started eating when the lights dimmed and red and orange lights appeared through fog giving the stage a volcanic look to it, a man walked onto the stage and spoke, "ARE YOU READY TO HEAR THE MIGHTY ROAR OF THE NIGHTFURY!? THE MIGHTY MYTH THAT NEVER MISSES A BEAT AND IS SO DEADLY LOUD YOU MIGHT PEE YOUR PANTS!" Out of nowhere the dim lights above us blacked out like something was passing above us and a loud screeching roar was heard. While the man was talking an egg shaped rock appeared behind him when he stepped off the stage. And shouts like "The NIGHTFURY!" and "GET DOWN!" (Like in the movie) where heard and with a blast of blue light the stone prop exploded and out stepped a guy in a black hoody with dragon like earflaps on the hood and a black mask covered his face only allowing his piercing green eyes to be seen. _"Where have I seen those eyes before?" _I thought. He also wore BLack skinny jeans and black converse shoes. Then he started singing, he sounded like an angel mixed with Bruno Mars.

_Hunter Hayes: Wanted-_

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips._

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_You'll always be wanted_

At the end of the song he jumped back and disappeared and the same screeching roar was heard like it was going off into the distance. Thent the lights blacked out and when they came back on ehe stage looked like it was burning town. Then the stage shut off and normal lights came up. "So how was that!?" the same man came said while coming on stage, Gobber I think his name was. Atter he said that the crowd screamed in response. "Well I have talked to the Nightfury and he's agreed to do a question and answer session with the crowd. So here we go. Mister Fury please come up here." We all waited to see the Nigehtfury again, but after a few minutes he never showed. Gobber sighed and said, "Well it looks like he only shows himself once a night. But I promise I will try to get him to do the session. But he was only the main atraction, the night's still young and we have a compitition every other week here to see who the best singer besides the Nightfury is. So who is going first?" Alot of hands rose, of course I didn't raise mine but Gobber pointed to me and said, "You young lady, please come up here." of course under all the stares i had to go up there being the most popular girl in school i had to keep my reputation. So I went up there and thought of a song and grabbed the guitar he offerd me and began singing.

**Hiccup P.O.V**

When I saw who was singing I had to go on stage so i decided to sing the chorus lines.

HOT N' COLD: Katy Perry-

You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes.

Yeah, you, PMS

Like a bitch

I would know

And you over think

Always speak

Critically

I should know

That you're no good for me

[Chorus:]

'Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

(you) You don't really wanna stay, no

(you) But you don't really wanna go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

We used to be

Just like twins

So in sync

The same energy

Now's a dead battery

Used to laugh 'bout nothing

Now you're plain boring

I should know that

You're not gonna change

[Chorus]

**Someone call the doctor**

**Got a case of a love bi-polar**

**Stuck on a roller coaster**

**Can't get off this ride**

**You change your mind**

**Like a girl changes clothes**

'Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

(you) You don't really wanna stay, no

(you) But you don't really wanna go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down, down...

_"Well that was fun." _I thought and walked off stage to get undressed and into normal clothes then back home. When I walked off the crowed was still silent then it burst into cheers. I laughed when i got off stage and went to the dressing room. I got undressed and into my normal clothes and i went out the back door and started my way home.

I was walking home when all of a sudden a large black wolf walked out of the forest I was walking next to. I stopped immediately and just looked at it in fear, it looked at me in the eyes and I could've sworn it was pleading with me to help. I looked at it's leg and saw it was bent in way i was sure wasn't natural. So I walked over to it slowly showing it I wasn't a threat and took a look at the leg. it was it's rear left leg. It looked completely damaged. So i called the vet and told them where I was. Twenty minutes later a van came down the street with the vet logo on the side. When the men stepped out I told them to walk slowly, the nodded and they helpped the wolf into the van. The men asked me what happened, so I told them and they wrote it down and told me to get into the van. "Why?" I asked and they said because if they have to amputate they need someone to look after the wolf. And because there was no zoo in the nearby cities I was the only option considering that people wouldn't want to adopt a wolf. So I went with them and at the vets I adopted the wild wolf. The vet told me to come back tomorrow and they would have the wolf ready.

After that I just went home and used the key i had to unlock the door and saw that dad was unconscious on the couch, I sighed in relief and went upstairs and to bed. the next day to be another terrible day at school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay... so I'm putting this A/N in because I just checked my email and I was surprised to see how many people are following and stuff so I'm going to continue further than I was planning to. So here we go! I DO NOT own HTTYD.**

HICCUP'S P.O.V

I woke up to my alarm clock. I inwardly sighed, stopped my alarm and got up to get dressed. I went down to make breakfast and saw that my dad wasn't up or he wasn't home and on a business trip. I went to the fridge and saw a note on it from dad saying he was going to be gone a week for business. I sighed, I now had time to get the wolf and train him before dad got home. I finished breakfast and went to the bus stop.

**(I AM JUST A LINE THAT NOBODY SEES OR KNOWS ABOUT ... (^-^) KIRBY!)**

On the bus I just sat there with my headphones in not caring what was going on, until we got to school. I got off the bus and tried to make it to class, but KEY word there TRIED. I was stopped in the hallway by Scott and his misfit group of friends from the football team. He stood in front of me with his friends making a wall keeping me from escaping. He grabbed me and pulled me out by the dumpster and started pummeling me. If it weren't for Astrid showing up looking for Scott I would have missed first hour and would be in the nurses office for a while. She gasped when she saw what he was doing to me. _"I guess she never knew his friends and him always did this at the exact same time EVERY DAY, and NOW she wonders where he goes before school starts." _I thought this with disgust. Not for Astrid, no, but for Scott keeping secrets from her.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Scott why would you do this to him? He didn't do anything to you! Just leave him alone!" She yelled at Scott. "Just stay out of this, this has nothing to do with you. So just stand there and be pretty while I beat my worthless piece of a cousin!" Astrid gasped at the revelation. "Why would you do this to your family?" She said shocked. "I. Said. Stay. Out. Of. This!" He said raising his hand to hit her. Then everything slowed to slow motion movie style (like when you have a bunch of adrenaline and everything seems to slow down). Before Scott could hit Astrid He was surprised when he got tackled by his younger cousin. When they landed Hiccup got on Scott's stomach and started wailing on Scott's face. "YOU,*PUNCH* DON'T, *PUNCH*DESERVE, *PUNCH* HER!*PUNCH*" And before Hiccup could knock Scott out his lackeys pulled him off. Scott got up and tried to land a punch to Hiccup's stomach, but was stopped by a larger hand. Scott followed the arm to the face of a FURIOUS principal. Gobber. You see running the club is just a side job for Gobber and being the principal of Berk High was his main job.

"Scott come with me! And bring your friends too! Hiccup I'm sorry I didn't know about this, to make it up to you I'll give you a raise at the Cove. Deal?" Hiccup just nodded still being sore from the beating. Gobber turned to leave but not before saying thank you to Astrid for getting him. Astrid nodded. Gobber left with Scott and friends in tow.

"Thanks for getting Gobber when I needed it." Hiccup said limping to the door. But he was stopped by Astrid saying, "You're welcome, now come on. I'll walk you to the nurse." She said grabbing his bag for him and was about to walk in when she looked at him. "Well, you coming?" And with that they walked/limped to the nurse's office.

**ASTRID'S P.O.V**

When Hiccup jumped on Scott and started punching him I couldn't help but feel warmed at what Hiccup had said, _"You don't deserve her!" _Ran through my head again for the tenth time today. I don't know why, but I feel like he knew that I didn't love Scott and he knew that Scott was beating me when he didn't get his way with me. And no we haven't done that for your information you sick perverts. Anyway I was here in the nurse's office with Hiccup getting ice for his bruises and getting pain meds.

"Hey what class do you have now?" I asked Hiccup.

"Well I have ... " He looks at the clock, "Art right now. Why?" I shrug.

"Just wondering, because I have art right now as well. I have Mr. Ghere." (Gear is how you say it.) Hiccup just nodded. "I know you do because we're in the same class. You just didn't notice me."

I looked down, ashamed that I hadn't noticed him till now. I decided that i was going to hang with him from now on, no matter what Scott says. Hiccup needs a friend and i'm going to be there for him and be his friend. I looked up and saw that he looked ashamed of something. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. "I'm just mad at myself for making you sad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't make the person I love be sad like that." He said quietly, but I picked it up and to say I was shocked to hear he loved me was the understatement of my life. Not once in my life has anyone outside of my family said that they love me. Not even Scott said that he loved me. I felt something inside of me click, _"Not even Scott said he loved me..." _I thought. Hiccup got up to leave the nurse's office and I followed but before he could leave me in the hall way I grabbed his hand. He stopped immediately.

**HICCUP'S P.O.V**

I stopped immediately when Astrid grabbed my hand. I looked at her and finally saw how beautiful she was with her silky blonde hair and sky blue eyes, she had a small smile on her face that just made her flawless face even more beautiful. "Hiccup wait." I looked at her questioningly. She sighed and said, "Did what you say about you being in love with me true?" I looked at her surprised she caught what I said earlier. "Yes Astrid, I've loved you since kindergarten. It just pains me to see that you are dating a guy who doesn't treat you with the respect you deserve." I was surprised in myself at what i said, but it was the truth. She looked at me gratefully and suddenly leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. It left me love struck and standing there smiling like a goof-ball.

**(-^) (^-^) (^-) KIRBY DANCE LINE!**

**HICCUP'S P.O.V**

After school I had no more problems with Scott, so I went down to the 'Cove' and got prepared to perform. I decided that I would get the wolf I left at the vet later after my performance. So I put on my hoody and stuff and got ready for the performance. the first thing I saw when I got to the catwalk was a head of familiar blonde hair and the rest of her group of friends. so i decided to put on a little extra show for them. So I was lowered down and began.

HERO-Skillet

I'm just a step away

I'm just a breath away

Losin' my faith today

(Fallin' off the edge today)

I am just a man

Not superhuman

(I'm not superhuman)

Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war

Just another family torn

(Falling from my faith today)

Just a step from the edge

Just another day in the world we live

[Chorus:]

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero (save me now)

I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me (just in time)

I've gotta fight today

To live another day

Speakin' my mind today

(My voice will be heard today)

I've gotta make a stand

But I am just a man

(I'm not superhuman)

My voice will be heard today

It's just another war

Just another family torn

(My voice will be heard today)

It's just another kill

The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

[Chorus]

I need a hero to save my life

I need a hero just in time

Save me just in time

Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

We're in the fight of our lives

(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I've got a hero (I've got a hero)

Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right

Today I'm speaking my mind

And if it kills me tonight

(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life

A hero's gonna save me just in time

[Chorus]

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I need a hero

I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time

After the song I told Gobber i was going to do another song and he agreed completely so he went onstage and told the crowd and in response he got screams of joy so I came back onstage and started up again.

Story of my life-ONE direction

Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain

I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days

She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones

Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone

And I'll be gone, gone tonight

The ground beneath my feet is open wide

The way that I been holding on too tight

With nothing in between

The story of my life

I take her home

I drive all night

To keep her warm

And time is frozen (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life

I give her hope

I spend her love

Until she's broke

Inside

The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

Before I continued I turned around like I was leaving only to do a back handspring to where astrid was sitting and pulled out a rose and gave it to her, the girls around her were screaming so loud I almost lost my hearing. I had to pull away before I was pulled off stage by crazy fan girls. and i got back center stage and began again.

Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change

Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage

I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill

Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still

And I'll be gone, gone tonight

The fire beneath my feet is burning bright

The way that I been holding on so tight

With nothing in between

The story of my life

I take her home

I drive all night

To keep her warm

And time is frozen (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life

I give her hope

I spend her love

Until she's broke

Inside

The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

And I been waiting for this time to come around

But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds

The story of my life

I take her home

I drive all night

To keep her warm

And time is frozen

The story of my life

I give her hope (give her hope)

I spend her love

Until she's broke (until she's broke inside)

Inside

The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life

The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life

The crowd was screaming loud until someone chanted. 'Take off the hood! Take off the hood!' I sighed and nodded and reached up to pull my hood down, the room was so quiet you could hear a feather drop, I pulled my hood down only for there to be a second hood. I looked at my hood confused, but then I shrugged and and tried to take off my mask for the to be a second mask as well. The crowd groaned and I chuckled silently and walked off stage. _"I love messing with them." _I thought and got undressed an went out the back door and to the vet to pick up the wolf.

When I got there I went to the counter and told the clerk why I was here. She nodded and went to go get the oversized dog. When he got out into the lobby I squatted down and let him sniff me, then I noticed the missing leg and when I put two and two together I figured out the leg couldn't be saved so I sent a pitiful look to the wolf. He seemed to understand and liked my hand that's when I saw it was missing some teeth so I decided to call him Toothless. He seemed to like the name because he barked when I told him that.

So I walked him home slowly because he only had three legs. I got him inside gave him a bath and put him outside with some food I bought yesterday before going home. I then got a shower, put on some p.j.'s and got in bed waiting for the next possible bad day at school.


End file.
